Host Club Labyrinth Drabbles
by ev1l-ch1b1-urd
Summary: Because you know they totally would. More or Less, The host Club using a Labyrinth Theme (movie with Jennifer Connelly and David Bowie) Reviews are Love. :)
1. Crystals

Host Club Labyrinth Drabbles

Because you know they totally would.

standard disclaimers apply.

...

Crystal

...

She feels a slight twinge of worry, as he walks over to her, closes his ledger and pulls something out of his jacket.

With a flourish, he presents it to her for perusal.

"I've brought you a gift." (starts working a glass globe in his hand, in front of Haruhi).

Haruhi stares at the orb suspiciously, wondering how exactly Kyouya learned that nifty trick of having it just roll smoothly between and around his hands and fingers.

"What is it?" She asks.

"It is a crystal." He answers. "Nothing more. But if you look into it, it will show you your dreams."

He leans forward and gives her a languid, calculating smile.

"But this is no gift for an ordinary student who manages irritating twins and Tamaki." He adds.

Haruhi rolls her eyes.

"That's not my fault. YOU make me do that. And then some. Besides, there's nothing in it."

Kyouya merely smirks as he pushes up his glasses.

"Exactly what your debt would be reduced to, if only you'd focus more on your designations."

Haruhi wordlessly turns on her heel and leaves him to it.

Considering how tiresome The twins and Tamaki could be, there were days when, really?

Kyouya was still the worst.


	2. Choices

Host Club Labyrinth Drabbles

Because you know they totally would.

standard disclaimers apply.

...

Choices

"Really?" Haruhi muttered irritably, watching The Twins' grinning faces, as they stood in front of two doors.

She didn't know how they did it, but because of today's theme (Labyrinth), it was getting annoying just figuring out the twists and turns to get from one place to another.

"It's the 'Which door leads to the Pantry Geeemu!' " They chorused Merrily.

"One of these doors leads to the pantry, while the other one goes to...(bububu-buuuuum!) Certain Death." They added.

"Ho...kay. So which one, already?" She asked.

"Awwww! Come on! That's no fun! You have to guess!" Kaoru cajoled. "But you can only ask one of us."

Hikaru smirked mischievously. "Oh, and one of us always tells the truth, while the other one tells lies."

Of course that's how it was.

"Fine." Haruhi conceded, turning to Kaoru. "Would Hikaru tell me that this door leads to the Pantry?"

"Yes!" Kaoru answered confidently.

"Then the other door leads to the Pantry and this one leads to Certain Death (whatever the hell kind of form it's supposed to take, anyway)." She said, as she opened the door she chose. "Piece of-"

"Haruhiiiiii!" shouted Tamaki in utter Joy, as he started running toward her. Haruhi stares frozen in shock. "Is that what you meant by 'Certain Death' ?"

"Uhuh." Kaoru confirmed unhelpfully, as he snickered at her predicament. Haruhi slammed the door shut and walked away, just as Tamaki reached it.

"I though you needed cake for Honey-sempai?" Hikaru asked, between gasps of air (the jerk was still laughing. Harder, now that Tono was wailing Haruhi's name disconsolately from behind the closed door.)"

"This isn't the way to the Pantry. I just noticed there was no divider between those two doors. It would have been the same result, either way." She replied.

The fucking rich bastards only laughed harder.


	3. Directions

Host Club Labyrinth Drabbles

Because you know they totally would.

standard disclaimers apply.

...

Directions

...

"Takashi, Takashi! Look! It's Haru-chan!" Honey piped up from Mori's shoulders.

She walked over from where they were hosting.

"Sempai, do either of you remember the way to the Pantry?" She asked. She figured, if someone would give her a decent answer, it would be one of these two.

Surprisingly, Mori began to answer.

"Sometimes, the way forward is the way back."

Great. She thought, sighing deeply. They were keeping to the theme.

"Back...you mean, where Hikaru and Kaoru were?"

"Uhuh. To Tama-chan's right." Honey answered.

Haruhi smiled at them, as she made her way out.

"Great! Kyouya-sempai asked me to get you cake, and I was getting really lost! Thanks!" She said, as she closed the door.

Mori chuckled from beneath Honey, as the smaller boy began to cry.

"Nooooo! I'm sorry, Haru-chan! GO LEFT instead! It'll take you directly to the Pantry!"

Ah, Too late.


	4. Plea

Host Club Labyrinth Drabbles

Because you know they totally would.

standard disclaimers apply.

...

Plea

...

Haruhi: (dryly) Through increasing debt incurred, and suspicious accidents unnumbered, i have walked my way over to your hosting table, to take back Honey-sempai to his own guests.

Tamaki: Wait! (sparkly teary eyes commence!) can't you see what I'm offering you? I ask for so little! Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and you can host with Daddy, instead!

Haruhi: (not really listening. just wants to get it over with, a thoughtful expression on her face) "What was that phrase? I can never remember it. Chowder? Powder? Oh. You Have No Power Over Me.

Tamaki: (moves to a corner and sulks)

Kyouya: You realize that if he can't host, I'll be adding to your debt, correct?

Haruhi: (glares at Kyouya) You're enjoying this, aren't you?

Kyouya: My, but you have interesting ideas.

...

owari! :D


End file.
